The Tale of the Mysterious Eye 2
by Frostpoint26
Summary: Two months after Robert disappears, Paul and Jerry go out to find, with the FBI. Sequel to The Tale of the Mysterious Eye. Title might change.


Paul's POV

'_It's strange.'_ I thought, as I looked at a newspaper dated October, 26 2012 for the fifth time this week. The headline read, 'Fort Lauderdale Police Chief Robert Jackson kidnapped!' I had recorded the news for that morning as well on my DVR. It had happened two months ago.

_Two month earlier…_

It was a nice morning, about seven, I had just turned on the news so I could get ready for work when I heard Casey Rice start talking, _'I'm standing out front of the Fort Lauderdale police station were police chief, Robert Jackson was kidnapped."_ I walked out of the bathroom in my robe with my toothbrush still in my mouth. _'Kidnapped?'_ I thought as I sat down on my bed to watch , what I found, rather strange. Casey kept talking, _'He was reported missing this morning when Gloria Wolf, the switchboard manager here at the station, noticed that Jackson had not signed off duty last night at ten."_

That was all I heard before I turned off the TV and got dressed, grabbed my car keys, and left. I arrived at the Fish and Game building 20 after seven. There were men working on the front doors were Joseph had shattered the glass in the doors. I went inside and walked up to the desk clerk and asked to see Jerry Griffin. He replied, "I'm sorry but he's no here yet."

"Okay, do you know when he will arrive?" I inquired.

"I'm sorry, but I don't know."

"That's fine." I said as I turned around and left. _'I wonder if he's at the police station.'_ I thought.

_Later…_

I pulled up to the station and got out. I looked around and spotted Jerry talking with a man by the police tape. I walked over to them and called, "Hey Jerry."

He looked at me and called back, "Hey. Come over here and meet Jeff Garfield, he is supposedly the last person to see Robert last night."

I walked up and shook hands with Jeff, "Hello I'm Paul Reynolds."

"Hello Paul. I was just tell Jerry here why I had found Jackson asleep in the lobby of the FBI building. It was because the man I was in a meeting with who was insane; it took me half an hour just to get him to put my coffee cup down."

"Funny. So tell me, when was the last time you was Chief Jackson?"

We all turned to Jerry's left to see three men standing on the other side of the police tape. They were wearing black suits and sunglasses and the one on the left had a briefcase.

"What's it to you?" Jeff inquired.

"All of you come with us." The man in the middle stated.

"Why?"

"You will be informed inside."

We followed them under the tape and into the station; we walked through a door that read 'Authorized Personal Only.' We went into a room that had a rectangular metal table and six chairs, Jeff, Jerry, and I sat down at one end while the three men sat in the other.

"So, why are we here?" Jeff asked.

"We have reason to believe you daughter Mr. Garfield, kidnapped Jackson." The man in the middle stated.

"That's outrages! Why would my daughter kidnap Robert Jackson?!"

"At 21:10 hours last night a black Ford Explorer registered under your daughter's name left the FBI garage and followed Jackson to the police station. Jackson arrived at 21:30, the Ford Explorer arrived two minutes later. As Jackson walked up the doors a figure got out of the Ford and came up behind him and hit him with a brick, the figure then started to dragged Jackson to his police car but stopped, then dragged him to a SUV and put him in the back of it, the figure got back in, left the parking lot heading west. The Explorer then proceeded onto Interstate 95 North, but as it left the ramp, it turned around and head south on shoulder. The Ford went under the 842 overpass and disappeared."

"So, how do you know it was my daughter? You didn't get a photo from the cameras around the building?"

"All the cameras were disconnected 20 minutes before Jackson arrived, also, SUV is under your daughter's name."

"So you have no proof?"

"The SUV is under your daughter's name."

"I don't believe this! Did you look around the underpass?"

"We already did and found nothing. Jeff Garfield, you and your family are under house arrest until further notice. You two may leave, but what was said here will not leave this room, understand?"

"Yes sir." Jerry and I said at the same time.

Jerry and I were escorted out of the room by my brother, Jason. He lead us to the lobby. "Alright Paul, and Mr. Griffin. The door is over there. Good bye." Jason stated as he went back though the door that we came out.

Me and Jerry both looked at each other, shrugged, walked out, headed to the parking lot, and got in our cars and left. Jerry headed to I assume the Fish and Game building while I, headed to home.

_The present, December, 26 2012…_

'_What overpass did he say two months ago? Oh yea 842.'_ I thought as I put the newspaper down, grabbed my keys and left for the 842 overpass.

_Heading north in i95..._

As I approached the overpass I looked around, I pulled well of the road into the grass just past the bridge, turned on my hazards and got out after a car speed by. I walked back to the overpass and looked around, _'What?'_ I thought as I notice what looked like a panel that was left ajar, I walked over to the panel and opened it; there were several buttons and switch. _'Lets see, power, manual override, door up, tunnel lights, wait door up? What door?'_ I looked around for a door of some kind, after a minute of looking I shrugged and pressed the button and waited.

A spinning light orange light came out of the wall and the wall started to go down at an angle, after a minute everything stopped, I walked to the middle of the large 20 foot wide door and looked inside, it was dark tunnel that went down "How in the world did they miss this?!"I asked myself.

After a minute I pulled out my phone and called Jerry, _"Fish and Game, Griffin."_ He stated.

"You may want to come to the 842 overpass on 95 north. Oh, and bring the FBI."

"_Why?"_

"I found something, something big."

_To be continued..._


End file.
